But I Thought
by PaigeHerbie
Summary: Tia has been killed over what she thought was the right thing to do. With her gone, destiny brings him to his new future. Benjamin/OC
1. Can't Stop

First Twilight fic, I love Rami Malek! SO I decided to write a story. Anyways this is just an opening and there will be plenty more chapters to come!

* * *

"Tia slow down!" I could hear Benjamin calling after me. I chuckled to myself, I've been getting faster and he can't keep up with me. We started racing down the alleyways every night in town. Behind Amun's back of course. He would die if he saw us; well you know what I mean.

"I believe you should be speeding up Benny!" I was just about to rocket through some fruit stands when I hear a woman crying, and a man panting. Aah, maybe there will be time for a nice meal before that slow poke catches up.

I make a quick turn and stop in my tracks. It just so happen to be some coven feeding off a pour American couple. Totally typical to kill off tourist, won't be many questions. I was just about to turn around and get back to the race when I hear a cry. Not a cry from the Americans, it was too soft for them to make. It sounded like a baby.

I whip my head back to the coven. Surely they wouldn't kill the poor thing, after they just sucked its parents dry! Truth be told, I always had a soft spot for children. Being a vampire I never had the chance to have them. Ever since Benjamin changed me I've had a hard time dealing with the fact I will never have something like baby. We thought about trying before I was turned, but Ben thought it would be too risky and decided against it.

I hugged close to the wall to hear what was going on.

"What is this?" a woman picked up the child, " A _baby?_" She sneered at the word baby. "Ugh shouldn't we just drink it? It's better than just letting it rot away with the parents bodies."

I felt myself give a low growl, readying to pounce when "Can't we just turn it, it would be wonderful! We can collect blood and feed it, the Volturi will never know!" says a short ginger woman. She must've been in her late 40s when she was turned.

"Are you crazy? You must be trying to get us killed! Your stupidity becomes you!" a man must've been in his late 20's or early 30's roared. He must be the head of the coven. "Ahkseth, drain it and bury it with the bodies. It's almost sunrise." I ran forward for the child "Let it go!" The words just flew out of my mouth; I can't believe it, I risking my life for some baby.

The lead man said "What? Leave us, we found it first. Find your own meal."

Knowing they would not reason with me, I tried to make a dash and grab the child. But the one called Ahkseth swooped out of the way and jumped on the fire escape and hissed at me. "You heard him; leave us! Or be torn apart!"

My eyes widened, surely they wouldn't kill me over blood. And where the hell is Benjamin? He should be here to back me up. I mustn't think so much or the child will be gone for sure. By now it's sobbing for its parents; the parents dead on the ground.

Without thinking I lunge forward for the child, while in midair I hear Benjamin, "Tia no!" by reflex I turn my head, and then I feel a smack in my stomach and hear growling all around me. They grab my head and turn me to Benjamin. He's running towards us with a pained look on his face, I move to say grab the child, but instead hear a sickening _CRACK_.

* * *

Alright that's it for now, more will be up soon! Please give feedback, I LOVE IT!


	2. Confusion

Blegh this might not be all that good today, I'm pretty tired, but I wanted to finish this by tonight.

DISCLAIMER (FOR 1ST CHAPTER ALSO): ANYTHING FROM THE BOOK OR MOVIE I DO NOT OWN!

* * *

(Benjamin's POV)

It's times like this where I wish I was dead. Tia was my mate, due to my vampire abilities, I can remember everything. Seeing Tia being ripped apart, and while chasing off that god forsaken coven, I burned her body. I didn't even get to say goodbye. I wanted to kill myself, but Amun would never allow it. He found me crying over Tia's ashes, along with that horrible child that caused her death. I was damn near draining it if Kebi hadn't stopped me, she said something about it having a great gift that will aide us in a time of need.

Bullshit.

I tried sneaking and killing it over the first few weeks, but they learned to keep it away from me. It's been what, maybe 12 years since then? Well 13 today, Amun has been waiting for this day ever since the night Tia was killed. The child is now of age, and can begin its transformation. I still remember when they brought it back to our home.

"_What shall we name it?" Kebi was practically glowing. Can't they see that this monster killed my mate? The only reason I had to live?_

"_How about Odjit? It suits the damn beast." I sneered. All the while Amun staring me down._

"_Benjamin I've never seen you this way, not even the day you woke from your transformation. I wonder how your power works when you anger is at a high." I turn to look at him with nothing but hate in my eyes. Yet all he does is smirk and take the rat from Kebi. "Considering her circumstances, I think __**SHE **__should be named, Monifa." He lifts the child up to his face and caresses its cheeks, "It means, 'I am lucky'."_

I'm snapped out of my thoughts by Kebi when she comes in my den to say, "It's time."

I growl, "Why do I even have to be there? You know I want nothing to do with that monster."

She smiles lightly at me, "Amun wants his gifted one to do the honors of biting Monifa." I can hear the disappointment in her voice, she's been acting as a mother to the thing and I bet she wanted to be the one to change her.

"Whatever, as long as I get to kill her." I cringe a little when I see the look on her face. Maybe I should be more sensitive about the death of the closest thing she has had to a daughter. Well, at least she'll have her for eternity; Tia is gone from me forever.

I follow her out to the opening, and I see the one they call Monifa for the first time in years. She walks up to me with a kind smile on her face and reaches her hand out to say, "Hi, I'm-"

Instantly all of the air is sucked out of me, and the world stops spinning.

No, I can't be feeling this way. She is so beautiful, she has chocolate skin, with hazel eyes that I can get lost in, with her hair in tight ringlets that stop at her shoulders. I don't think it would make sense to change her when she is already the most beautiful mortal I have ever seen.

Amun rips me from my fantasy when he grabs my shoulder and gives me a confused look. It is then that I realized; I've found my mate.

(Monifa's POV)

Ok, to say Benjamin was hot would be an understatement. My father Amun said he would pose as my brother, but man that'll be hard. Now he's staring at me making me feel self-conscious. When his eyes turn black it kind of scares me. But that happens when most of dad's friends meet me, he says it's because they are different, but one day I'll be like them. That day just so happened to be today. Mom and dad are different from most parents, they always have to eat before I eat, and they don't really ever seem tired. They tell me not to question them too much, I really don't have a problem with that. I always had a nice life.

I grew up in this house and have never been outside of it. Amun and Kebi, mom and dad, say that they don't want to risk me getting hurt, so it's better to just stay at home. I have always been curious about the outside world. My room has a window to the busy streets that are crowded with people day and night. I will only be allowed to go out after my 13th birthday, which is today. The party isn't that big, just me mom and dad. A closed family event.

But I have never met Benjamin before; at least I don't remember meeting him.

I realize that everyone is as quiet as a mouse before Mom says, "Well, let's get on with this." She seems to be really upset. Dad always tells her that it would be safer this way, but that doesn't really help.

Right then Benjamin glides in front of me caressing my cheek, whispering; "I'm so sorry."

Then he does the unexpected, and **bites** me. At first I pull back in shock, looking at everyone dumbfounded. Pain is all that comes afterwards. The only things that are on my mind; burning, fire, all over.

I fall back and hit my head. I welcome the darkness, hoping that since I passed out the pain will go away, but it stays. Well, I just meet the guy and he bites me?

My family is truly fucked up.

(Benjamin's POV)

I held Monifa's head in my arms until she stopped screaming, but she still squirmed and jerked while in her sleep. I felt pain for her while the venom took over her body. Never have I ever felt this way for anyone.

Not even Tia.

* * *

GASP! Haha, tell me what you think, it'll decide whether I write more or not!


	3. Changed

Ok I just want to point out that Benjamin did not imprint. In my story the vampires are able to tell who their mate is. I assumed it was obvious, but no he did not imprint on Monifa. But besides that, Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

(Benjamin's POV)

It's the last day of Monifa's transformation; it's been three days of her screaming and my confusion. Not only did I fall in love with a 13 year old, I fell in love with her years after my supposed "mate" died.

After Monifa went under I carried her to my den, much to Kebi's dismay. But considering the circumstances, she didn't put up much of a fight. Most of the days I would just stroke Moni's hair, Amun told me that the presence of a mate calms a person during the change. Most people don't have their mates at first, so her name really suits her.

It's really interesting, watching the transformation right in front of me. Along with the amusement there is pain. She'll whimper and squirm, the she'll scream and thrash. I don't like seeing her like this, vulnerable and in agony. It wasn't like this with Tia. While she was in her changing period I was at ease knowing she would be like me soon. With Moni I'm restless, I know she'll never feel pain like again after this, but it drives me crazy.

Speaking of which isn't it crazy that I just dropped the hate I had towards this child. I mean I loved Tia, but I can't explain the attraction I have to Moni. It kind of makes me feel like a pervert.

"Benjamin," I turn around to see Amun and Kebi. "Can you please come here, we want to talk to you about something." I look reluctantly back down at Monifa and kiss her forehead before gently laying her head on my sofa cushion.

They walked me out to the front living room and asked me to sit down. "Now, what we wanted to talk to you about is the sexual relationship between you and Monifa-"

I cut them off right there. "No, no, no. If I'm talking to anyone about Moni and I's sexual relations it will be her." After that statement I thought to myself, does she even know what sex is yet? I can tell by the look on Kebi's face that she is uncomfortable talking about this. "Wait why are we even discussing this?"

"Well you may not know this Benjamin, but when a newborn has satisfied their thirst, and realize they have a mate, they don't really have much control over their…" he looks cautiously at Kebi, but she gives him a reassuring nod. "Sexual drive."

"And you want me to keep control of mine." They both nodded. I sit back in the tan high back chair I'm in. That makes perfect sense, she's only 13, and they are like her parents. I look back to them and slowly get up from my seat. "I'll try."

As I'm walking back to my den I can hear Moni's heart starting to slow and I smile to myself.

It's almost over.

(Monifa's POV)

When the burning sensation finally subsides, I open my eyes. I see the lamp over on the table and cringe, only to find out it doesn't bother me. I can hear Mom and Dad walking outside, I see the dust on Benjamin's bookshelf.

**Benjamin.** Just then I feel a surge of lust flowing through me and a longing to be held by him. Just then the door opens to reveal the one I have been thinking about. Now that I see him, it's like he got even hotter over the couple of days I was blacked out. I lick my lips only to jump a little.

Wow, I'm so cold, but at the same time I'm not. I move my hands to my hair that feels thicker, longer, and it's been straighten. I don't remember doing any of that. I move my hands all over my seemingly cold body. Everything has changed. My breasts are larger than they were before, my hips have grown making my waist seem smaller than it usually was, and I put my hands behind me to find that I have a tight backside. I don't know what happened, but so far I like it.

Finally Benjamin walks up to me and caresses my face in his also cold hands. "You look even more beautiful now than you were before." He runs his hands down my sides and back up. "I don't know how they expect me to control us both, but I'll try." I look up to him confused.

He smiles and shakes his head, "Never mind that now, you must be thirsty." Right when he says thirsty, I feel the extreme dryness in my throat that almost burns as much as what I felt before. I look up to him in desperation, grasping him by his shirt. I smush my face on his chest.

"Water?" My voice catches me off guard with how melodic it was. I still have no idea what is going on.

"Nah, you're not going to want water, but hey, Kebi went and bought you some clothes and as soon as you get dressed we could head out." He goes to leave the room, but for some reason the thought of him gone makes my chest hurt. "No, please stay." There goes that voice again.

He nods anyways and sits on the couch while I look on the bed to see what mom pulled out for me. She got my blue Celine Blouse, with my tights with Egyptian goddesses on each leg, my gold ring and necklace and my Jeffery Cambell gold platform boots. Leave to mom to pick an awesome outfit.

I start undressing and putting on the clothes laid out for me when I notice Benjamin staring, and I'm not embarrassed or ashamed. I should be, mom and dad said he would be like my older brother. But all I can really think about is ripping his clothes off.

When we're dressed Benjamin insists on carrying me, he says I won't be used to walking for a while. I obliged, what better way to be close than to be carried bridal style to get something to drink. He picks me up easily, and tells me to hold on. I'm about to laugh when he rockets through what seems like all of Egypt.

He sets me down gently on feet and I stumble a little. Even when I stumble I feel as graceful as a feather.

Before I can even get a grip on reality, something hits me, something **strong**. I sniff really hard and turn to see two European women walking this way. I crouch down and wait for them to get closer.

"Can you believe it? I was like 'You looking for a good time?' and the guy automatically gropes me." She flips her blonde hair back so I can see her jugular vein and smell her even more. "Like pay up first."

Prostitutes? Must be from Amsterdam, I read about it once.

As soon as she passes me I take her by the head and slam her on the ground, automatically I bite her neck and suck thirstily. It taste semi sweet, kind of like she had been doing drugs with a hint of perfume. Nonetheless I suck till there is no more.

I don't realize until I hear her friends neck being snapped, that I killed a person.

* * *

Ok so if you want to see what Benjamin and Moni wore go to my profile!

Thanks, please tell me what you think about everything!


	4. Discovering New Skills

Hey, thank you to the **TWO **people who actually reviewed. I'll be honest you guys, it's the reviews that really motivate me to write. If you do like it, please tell me why! If you don't like it, please tell me why! Honestly I'll write the story either way, but it could be much better if you just tell me what you think! Please, and thank you! Oh and also, someone asked me if Monifa will stay in her 13 year old body. Note that in the previous chapter her body was more developed, the transformation in my story matured her mentally and physically. That's just in my story, not Stephanie Meyers.

* * *

(Benjamin's POV)

After I finish off the friend of the prostitute Moni killed, I looked up to find her crying up against the wall of an apartment complex. "Hey," I reached for her and she flinched, causes a little pain in my heart. "It's okay, the first kill is the eye opener, but after a while, it gets easier."

"How?" when she finally looks into my eyes, "What? When? Why?" Her now red eyes are full of confusion.

"Did Amun and Kebi not tell you what we are?" She shakes her head at me, her expression changes to worry. How cruel; to keep a human locked in a house of vampires, not knowing anything about it. "Oh, I suppose they would want you to hear it from them." I move to pick her up when she forcefully grabs my arm. God, I forgot about that newborn strength.

"I'm not dumb, I can piece the puzzle together, obviously we're vampires. I just drank some human's blood, which I'm still kind of iffy about." When she lets go of my arm, she moves to lean up against the apartment complex again. "I just want to know what I'm capable of. I see you have super speed. Do I have that too?"

I smile at her "Why don't you try it out?"

She looks at me suspiciously, "Are you trying to make me look stupid?" This makes me laugh.

"No, I would never. Just try and run as fast as you can. As a matter of fact," I stand my position in the middle of the road, "I'll race you." Her face lights up a little as she walks to the center of the road.

"Alright." She takes her running stance. "On the count of three, run as fast as you can to that streetlight."

"Wait do I go on three, or after-"

"Benjamin!" I laugh as she whines and I get into position. "One" I turn to look at her hoping to make her laugh and trip up on her counting, only to get lost in her beauty. Her once chocolate skin was just a little paler than before, "Two" her curly hair having become straight to about the middle of her upper back, "Three!" and before I can make any other observations she was off **passed** the streetlight. Without wasting time I took off right behind her, slowly catching up.

"You might want to slow down! It's just your first time!" I can't help but to be worried now.

"What are you talking about? I'm on _**FIRE**_!" The thing is right when she said fire, her hands lights up with flames. So her gift is to control fire? As she sees the fire, she starts to panic, "Wait, what's going on?" She starts to slow down shaking her hands trying to get the fire to stop, but instead feeding the flames making them bigger.

"Calm down and give me your hands." She looks unsure, but gives in and puts her hands in mine. Then I summon water to put out the flames. It takes a while, but the more she calms down the lower the fire gets.

"Is that another ability all vampires have?" she wrapped her hands around my hands.

I shake my head, "No you're just gifted." I pull her in closer and give her a squeeze. "Just like me. Let me show you." I take her hand urging her to use her speed to run with me to the middle of a desert outside of town. I sat her down on a sand dune and ran to the other end. "Watch this!" So I concentrate and I create a big mass of water and make a wave to go crashing to her side of the desert. Making sure to keep her dry, I summon all the remaining water and worked it into a spin. Before we knew it, there was a giant funnel of water in the middle of a desert in Egypt. Slowly I lower the water to the ground. Just before it made contact with the sand I made it disperse. She claps and moves to get up.

"Wow, your gift is water control?" She uses her speed to come back to me.

"Not exactly," take her hand and summon some sand from the ground and make a mini castle, "I control the elements." Then I take the wind and gently blow the sand from her hands.

"Wow, you're amazing." She looks up to me and I get entrapped in her eyes and sensual smell. I take my hand and rub her shoulders, up her neck, to her cheeks. I look to her now red eyes, even though they are beautiful now, I wish I could get to see more of the greens and browns of her human eyes. "Can I ask you something?" I nod my head, unable to speak any words. "Why do I feel so close to you? Like I just met you a few days ago and I feel like I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Like I just want to.." She looks around like she's trying to find the words. "I don't know how to explain it, but I just know," she takes her hand and rubs it down my arms, "I think I like it."

Her cold hand on me strangely gives me a chill up my spine. "Well, that is because of this bond we have between us."

"Is it because you were the one who changed me?"

"Not exactly, it's an even stronger bond than that." I look into her blood red eyes. I know Amun and Kebi will probably be upset if I tell her without them, but she is my mate and what happens between us is our business. I pulled her in and whispered in her ear, "We're mates." I linger a little to breathe in her new vampire scent, it's just so damn addicting. When I pull back to see her reaction I see relief and excitement.

"Good God."

(Monifa's POV)

Finding out Benjamin was my mate was kind of a relief, considering how if he was my brother that would be incest. Also it was overwhelming; this is the man I will be with for the rest of my life. The man I already feel like I love. The man who probably thinks of me as a child. "Kiss me." When the words leave my lips it surprises both of us.

"What why?"

"I want to feel the lips I'll be kissing for the rest of my vampire life." Whenever I look into his I see a bit of uncertainty, so I wrap my hands around his neck and pull down a little. He finally allows me to pull him down to my lips.

When they first touch I jump a little from the cold. Then before he could say anything I pull him down again. Full against my lips, I wait for him to make a move, but instead he pulls back.

"How was that?" He looks like he wants more, but he's holding back.

"I'm sorry; you probably don't even think of me that way yet." I pull away from him.

"No, y- you're incredibly mistaken, I do." While he's stumbling over his words he takes my hand in his hand and tugs me so I sit on his lap. "But I made a promise to your parents." I like this quality time we're spending, and the thought of doing this more excites me. I know he thinks of me a underage child, but I know he thinks of me as a lover too. He must, well at least I do.

"What kind of promise?" While sitting on his lap I feel a lump in his jeans. It feels as if it is an intimidating length, without being erect. This excites me even more, and he must notice because he chuckles to himself.

"The kind of promise you probably won't like."

* * *

Please, please REVIEW, I'm begging here people! I love reading your thoughts! I love being reviewed! Make my day?


	5. The Test

Well I thank the people who actually review, but to the people who just read the story... PLEASE REVIEW!

* * *

(Benjamin POV)

"I told them that we wouldn't do anything sexual." I took her hand and brought to my cheek. We were walking back home, I couldn't be alone with her any longer. This new feeling, it's something I never felt before. How could I ever think Tia was the one for me?

**Tia**.

I let go of Moni's hand abruptly. I haven't thought of Tia since Moni woke up.

"What's wrong?" I turn to Moni and see confusion in her eyes. She doesn't need to know about Tia. Not yet at least.

"Nothing," I give her a smile and take her hand, "I'm just thinking about how I get to spend eternity with you." She looks up to me and smiles. "Come on, let's go home." I pick her up bridal style and run home. In about 30 seconds we're back.

It's then when I hear Amun's voice for the first time. "Are you crazy? Taking a newborn out in the open like that?" I look to find Moni when I feel her presence fading and see Kebi has taken hold of her, making me growl. "She could've been seen, or worse, the Volturi could have come!"

"I wouldn't have let the take her." I lower my voice down, "You know that," sounding more menacing than expected. When I stop and hear myself I realize how I'm acting won't help the situation. "Look I'm her mate. You should know that you could trust me with her life. I would never let anything happen to her."

"You couldn't protect the first one, what makes you think I would trust you with my daughter?"

I laugh to myself, not believing what he's saying. "Daughter? What makes you think my trust should be the one questioned?"

"Enough!" We all turn to Moni, surprised that she would interject, "Dad, leaving was just as much my fault." She walks up to him, "I mean, look at what I can do," She summons some fire into her hands and spins it around, "if anything he was helping me realize my power." She chuckles a bit "If it wasn't for him him this house would be on fire."

I smile softly at her, and take her hand to pull her by my side. Doing so instantly makes me feel as if everything will be alright. "She's awesome; we were racing and all of the sudden her hands burst into flames." I walk up to Amun, "I can teach her to control it." He moves to shut down my idea but I hold my hand up. "Look I'm her mate, and she's mine. I'll be closer to her than you'll ever be. Who'd better teach her than me?"

"He's right," Kebi touches Amun's shoulder, "Remember when we first met? You didn't want to leave my side, not even for a minute." Amun looks speechless, but gives in to Kebi and rests his head on herrshoulder.

"I want to take Monifa with me to travel the world." Just then everyone's head snaps to me. Amun's face shows fear; Kebi's understanding; Monifa's excitement. "To meet people, to learn to control her powers, she'll do so much better if she gets to move around with it. Different environments will do different things to help develop her. Mentally and physically." I summon water in one hand and fire in the other, "Look at what you've helped me do," I move the water and fire to where they are intertwining in midair, "imagine what she can do."

With that he turned back to me, looking at me closely, as if trying to find a reason she couldn't go, "I must say Benjamin, that is an intriguing idea, but she is a newborn, and hasn't learned to control herself. I'd be risking too much by letting you take her out of this house."

"Test her; I think she may have gotten certain abilities from me being the one to bite her. Her self-control should be exceptional."

He looks like he's getting really agitated, but I don't care, she is my mate and I should have a say in her life. "Fine, Kebi come with me to find someone for Monifa to **kill**." With that he and Kebi set out to find someone to test Monifa with.

"Wait, I don't know if I can do this. We haven't tried the restraint thing yet." I kiss her cheek and pull her over to the sofa. "You should've talked to me first."

"Do you want to come with me?" She nods, "Well then this is necessary. Calm down, if this is what you really want, it'll happen."

She still looked unsure but just then Amun show up with a couple. They seem to have been lost, must be tourist.

"Um, h-hello. We are from southern Africa." They proceed to ask questions about the area, struggling to speak with their thick accents. I can feel Moni tensing up. I hope that her last meal would hold up and she wouldn't go into frenzy blood mode.

(Monifa's POV)

To say I wanted to rip this guy's throat out would be an understatement. I can smell him from the sofa, while he is all the way across the coffee table. He doesn't exactly smell good, but he smells better than that prostitute. I have to learn to control myself anyways. Why not learn now? I feel Benjamin squeezing my hand as he talks to the man, trying to reassure me. In some way it must help, because before I know it they are about to leave.

I almost made it smoothly, until the women the man was with stopped to look at me. "You have pretty hair, and peculiar eyes."

I struggled to control myself but gave her a strained smile, "Thank you."

She smiled back and they both said their goodbyes and left. Benjamin pulled me in close and kissed my head. "I told you so." I laughed and put my face in his shirt, trying to cover the beautiful scent of the woman that lingered in the room. Just then dad came back with mom, furiously he barked out instructions.

"Fine if you are to take her with you, you must show me where you will make your stops, when you will and what you will be doing. Is this clear to you both?" we both nodded our heads. "Also you must take her out to drink as much as you can before you leave. So there won't be any temptations while you are traveling."

"Got it!" I said as I ran to go and pack my bags. Good thing Benjamin was the one to change me, I wouldn't want father's bad temper.

* * *

I have fun writing this story, but it's also fun to read revieews, soooooo... PLEAAAASE REVIEW!


	6. Speed Bump

Heeeey sorry this update took so long! Enjoy and review!

* * *

(Monifa's POV)

I've spent about a week packing and hunting. Mom and dad are overreacting a bit. Mom with the clothes, and dad with the blood. I told them both that I have had enough, but of course they insisted that I need to expect the unexpected.

Mom took me shopping and let me get whatever I wanted, which mostly consisted of her dragging my from the lingerie section. Since I have this new mature body, why can't I have new mature clothes? I would pick one outfit, she would say no. She would pick an outfit, I would say no. This went on for hours until we could agree on some. One section we didn't have problems in was shoes, mostly heels. You may think this is weird, but I have been wearing heels since I was 10. I could save a load of kids from a fiery building in my Jeffrey Campbell's.

Then with the hunting dad would go out with me at night and watch my natural technique. Going to the dark parts of town, picking off the ones no one will miss. Drug addicts, prostitutes, human traffickers, etc. I could almost say I'm full. My thirst has been quenched and I don't think I can take anymore, except when I get to use my powers to burn the bodies. That part is pretty cool, and a bit creepy.

Of course my time with Benjamin has been amazing too. Anytime I'm not with my parents I'm with him. Whether it's training in the desert or if it's just relaxing by the fire place. Time with him his almost impossibly comforting. I feel safer with him than I do with my own parents. It gets me more and more excited when I think about being with him intimately for the first time. I feel scared but also anxious.

Just then, the immortal I was thinking about walks in. "Why is it that you always come in when I want you the most?"

He takes me by the waist and nuzzles my ear, "Is it a problem?" While holding my hands he kisses my neck, and pulls me slightly closer to him. "If it is that's too bad."

I shudder and breathe out; "How old were you when you were changed?" I had been thinking about it, he looks so young. His body is well built. Honestly he doesn't look much older than I do. That's a benefit, but the age difference really has thrown me off. He has to be about 300 years old.

"I'm not really sure, but I suppose I was 15 or 16."

"Well that's good."

He laughs to himself, "How? I'm still several hundred years older than you!"

"You know what? You're right either way I end up dating an old man." Before he can react I'm already through the door, running gracefully in the halls. I've gotten to the point where I can walk like a normal human, but running is just so much fun! I can hear Ben's footsteps coming in fast and tried to speed up until I was startled by my dad's frantic figure, followed by someone I didn't know.

"STOP," he exclaimed, "we have a visitor here for Monifa." He turned slightly so we could see who it was. Turns out it was a very attractive blonde man. Not as attractive as Benjamin, but attractive none the less. He pale skin and wore a cloak and slacks, you know for a younger looking man he dresses like an old guy. I chuckle slightly at my thoughts and his attentions snaps to me, his red eyes intimidating unlike Ben's comforting ones. He wore some kind of crest on the collar of his cloak; he must be a part of some fancy coven.

"This is the newborn?" Dad nods his head, looking a little unsettled. He walks up to me and I feel him looking all over, "Don't worry little one, I'm merely trying to remember every little detail. In case I need to find you."

I look at him questioningly until Ben whispers in my ear, "He's a tracker, which means he can find anyone at any time in any place. He used to work with your dad."

I put my hand out to shake hands, "It's nice to meet you, umm."

He takes my hand in his and surprises me with a kiss to the knuckle, "Demetri. Just call me Demetri."

I can see mom and dad behind him and they seem a bit worried. I'm not sure why, I don't see anything wrong with the guy, except for the fact that he acts like a creepy old man. "It's nice to meet you Demetri. Did you come here as a friendly visit?"

"Quite the contrary," he pulled his lips into a tight smile, "Aro would like to meet you." Just then everyone in the room took in an unneeded breath.

"Aro?" I look to Benjamin hoping to get some information just to see that he isn't looking at me anymore. It seems like dad and him are trying to communicate from across the room. It looks quite funny actually the way they're moving their eyes. I fail miserably at trying to hide my smile.

"Hmm, you're the first person I've met to smile after I have delivered them the news." He turned to my dad, "Have you not informed her?"

"We're getting around to it; she's only about a week old. What can Aro possibly want?"

"He wants to meet my creator's newest family member," He turned to me, "see if he could be interested." Interested? Creator? Man, dad has really been holding out.

"If she goes I go." I snap my attention to my mate to see him as serious as ever. Demetri quirks an eyebrow at his outburst. Ben pulls me in closer and explains, "We were going on a trip anyways and it only makes sense to go. Once she meets Aro, we can start as soon as we leave."

Demetri laughs, "Assuming she wants to." He looks back to me, "I'll give you guys some time to make yourselves presentable, and please don't try to run. I'm not really in the mood for a chase today." With that he steps outside and leaves us to our group.

(Benjamin's POV)

I talked to Amun and we decided that it would be best if I go with Moni myself. Maybe if the Volturi see how close we are as mates, they'll reconsider trying to take her away.

"So wait, why do I have to meet these guys?" Moni was in my den changing into a black dress with a dipped collar embellished with gold, with a black blazer with gold trim. Her platforms which were pretty high were black with a gold heel. Currently she's putting on her jewelry; gold and black earrings, necklace, and ring.

"You have to meet them, because these 'guys' are basically the U.N. of vampires." I decided I would match Moni and wear black dress shirt and slacks, with a gold suit jacket. I was tying my Marc Jacob patented gold leather shoes when Amun and Kebi walked into the room. "You guys look a bit more chalky than usual." I was picking h up my black and gold watch when Amun grabbed my shoulder.

"Benjamin this is serious." He looked to me, then to Moni, "Let me talk to her a before you leave."

I turn to Moni to see how beautiful she looks. All dressed up like a grown woman. I didn't want to leave the room, but I have to let them prepare her for what she's getting into. I walk over and kiss her forehead, "I'll see you in a little while."

I walk outside to see Demetri waiting on us, "So, you're my replacement?" He looked me over with weird look I couldn't read, "How come we've never met?"

"I wouldn't call me a replacement, more like an upgrade. To answer your question, ever since you left him Amun acts like the Volturi are waiting to jump us gifted ones as soon as we walk outside."

"Maybe, but how bad can it possibly ne to join the guard?" I gave him a look and he laughed. "Well you better hope they don't like your little girlfriend's gift, or else there's no way she's coming out." Before I can say anything Moni comes out with a gold tie.

"I thought this would look nice," she helped me put it on. "So, let's get this over with."

Demetri stretched his arm towards the door, "Let's."

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review! I love them!


	7. Absorbing the News

Hi everyone! First I want to say happy holidays, and for those about to take finals: good luck! To those who already took the finals: hope you did awesome! I hope you guys actually review this chapter.** Can that be my Christmas present from you guys**? **At least 10 reviews**? Pleaaase?

**Disclaimer** (since I haven't did one since the second chapter)**: The only characters I own are Moni and Satine!**

* * *

(Benjamin's POV)

Moni and I decided to ship the luggage and the Cadillac Amun bought us to Italy, so that when we were done with the Volturi we can get out of there as soon as possible. A new Black Diamond Tricoat 2013 CTS Coupe and I can't even drive it yet. Really it was supposed to be Moni's, but technically she isn't able to drive it. Meaning it's all mine.

When we all stepped outside, we were surprised to see a woman with similar attire to Demetri. She could almost pass as his twin; blonde hair, piercing crimson eyes, with the same stick-up-the-butt look all the volturi had. She smiled like she knew something we didn't, making me worry and pull Moni closer. I never had any experience with the guard, but Amun has told me some things, and let's just say I'm ready for anything.

"Satine my dearest, early as always." Demetri walks up to her and casually kisses her lips, smiling when he pulls back. That is definitely not his twin.

She glows even brighter if possible and speaks with a somewhat Australian accent, "Of course, it's kind of hard to be late when you have a mate such as yourself." She turns to us and looks us up and down. "Are these the ones we're taking?" Demetri nodded and motioned for us to come closer. "Like Demetri, I am gifted. I have the ability to transport anything, or anyone anywhere," she smiled and offered me her hand, "and today, it looks like your precious cargo."

"Wait a minute," Moni walked in front of me, "I'll be the one to hold your hand." She took the woman named Satine's hand in her own and snatched mine up in the other. I smirked and looked down at her; it's the first time her mate possessiveness has come out, and I like it. "So how does this work?"

Satine smirked, "Like this." As soon as the words left her mouth we found ourselves in the lobby of a fancy palace looking place. "That wasn't so bad was it?" Already she was down the hall walking towards the door. Actually, I feel fine. One of the benefits of being a vampire, you don't really get sick, which I'm sure we would if we were human. However Moni looked like she was in shock, I had to reassure her to get her to loosen her hand around mine, can't forget about that newborn strength.

"Satine is one of our newest members of the guard," Demetri was pushing us forward towards the opening doors to what looks like a small throne room, "we're still working on etiquette."

When we walked into the room, everything from the floor to the pillars holding up the ceiling is made of marble. Matching the hard expressions of all the members of what I heard to be the cruelest coven to walk the earth. Up on steps are three thrones, one holding a large man with a peculiar look on his pale face, one with a blonde man who looks a bit agitated, but the man in the center has already rose from his chair to greet us with the smile as big as a Cheshire cat. All dressed in clothes that set them apart from the others in the room.

These must be the leaders Amun told me about; Marcus, Caius, and Aro.

"Welcome! Oh what a delight it is to finally meet you Benjamin." The man in the center comes up and wraps me in his arms. "Shame on Amun for keeping such a handsome man pent up in Cairo. If you don't mind," he reached his hand out for what I assumed was a handshake. Instead he grabs it as if I was going to run away at any moment, which right now, didn't sound like a bad idea. His eyes lit up with excitement, then confusion, and then back to excitement. "Your ability is elemental manipulation?" He squeals with joy, "Amun never disappoints."

I turn to look at Moni just to see she's as confused as I am. "Um, yes he was sorry he couldn't be here with us. This here is my mate, Monifa.."

"Oh that's quite fine my dear boy," He turned to Moni with wonder in his eyes, "is this the newborn I've been hearing about?" I nodded my head and squeezed Moni's hand in mine. "You look magnificent child. Also quite young, how old are you?"

"Thirteen," I was shocked to hear her voice come out so beautiful. So different actually, something was up. She doesn't exactly sound the same as she did before. I wasn't the only one in the room to react in such a way. You could hear a few gasps in the groups of people watching the whole thing unfold.

"My dear child, may I see your hand?" She puts her hand in his reluctantly and for a moment Aro has no expression on his face. Then he lights up with absolute excitement, "Your gift! It's quite amazing!"

She scoffs, "Well sir, compared to everyone else's, mine really isn't that impressive. All I'm good for at the moment is making toast." Everyone narrows their eyes at the way she speaks to their leader, but don't seem to be very bothered due to the beauty in her voice. She seems to pull you in whenever she speaks, makes you feel secure and safe where you are.

"How can you possibly feel that way young one? Absorption is not a power to be looked over."

I turn abruptly and look at Moni in shock.

Absorption?

(Monifa's POV)

Woah, that's new. "Absorption? No, I can only control fire. See?" I take out my hand and summon a flame, only to hear a spine shattering scream come from Benjamin next to me. I look beside me and he's curled up on the floor writhing and clawing at the marble. Instantly I feel pain in my heart seeing him this way and put out the flame the way he taught me. Concentrating and finding the center of the flame, then pushing wind through it. I fall to the floor beside him, "What? What is it?" He can't even answer me he's in so much pain.

Aro turns to look to two young looking vampires standing next to his throne. "Jane stop this immediately!"

Jane the blonde with a calmed face throughout this ordeal, "It is not me Master Aro." When she says that Aro turns to stare at me with wonder and delight.

"Oh my what a treat!"

"No help me! What do I do?" I try to cradle Benjamin in my arms but he is flailing his arms to much, patting himself as if he's on fire.

"Calm your mind." I look up to see Jane standing in front of me. "Don't let the emotions get the best of you. Calm down and focus." She can't possibly think this is me! I would never hurt Benjamin. I look down to see him near tears with his face no longer filled with his boyish good looks, but filled with the fear of a child being burned alive. "CALM YOURSELF!" I jumped from the volume of her voice and released Ben from my arms. Instantly he takes a huge gasp as if being hurled out of the fire he was once trapped.

I look around to see everyone in shock, apart from Aro who shows the excitement of a ten year old, and Jane with her blank stare.

* * *

Hope you guys like this chapter! Please review, and if enough people like it,** maybe you'll guys will get a present too!**

Till then...** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	8. NOTE

Hi everyone, I'm so sorry it's been sooo long. I want you to know that I plan on continuing this story, though it may take a while. I promise I will try to get it up and running, and people who are still with me, thank you so much. Well I have work to do, so update you later!


End file.
